iWill Never
by RunningAwayWithSeddie
Summary: *"I will never date Sam Puckett and she will never date me!" - Freddie Benson* Well, things change, Freddie, things change.. MAJOR SEDDIE HERE! Read & Review, all you lovely people! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey people of the Earth! New fic up! Yay! =) _

_By the way, Love in A Hopeless Place is currently on hold right now, sorry!_

_Enough with my blabbering, on with the story! :D_

Chapter One:

_Freddie's POV_

"**I would never date Sam Puckett and she will never date me!" **I answered to George the Bra who asked me a silly question.

I would never date Sam, and I'm 100% sure she'd never date me! That girl would rather chew broken glass than go out with me!

"**Never is a strong word…" **The bra replied to me.

Wait… what on Earth does this mean? Did the bra actually tell me that there's a possibility of Sam dating? WHAAAT? OF COURSE NOT! That's impossible! Why did I even think of that? There is no way I would like Sam….right? Urghh, whatever! This bra is just messing with my head.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Sam entered the room…

_Sam's POV_

I went up to the studio to get my phone when I saw the great Dork sitting on a chair stuck in the moment. I wonder what he's thinking about… Damn, he looks so cute when he's thinking!

Uhhh….forget that I said that! Freddork Benson is NOT cute! He's a nerdy tech-nub for heaven's sake! I shouldn't be feeling this way! Ughhh! Curse you, stupid nub!

As I snap back to reality, I hesitantly opened the door. I saw him snap back into reality as well when his eyes met mine. I didn't know what to say or do, the way his chocolate brown-eyes stared deeply into my ocean-blue ones made me want to melt…

OKAY! OKAY! I am in-love with the king of Nerds! THERE, I said it! Are you happy now? Don't you dare tell anyone, or else…

"**Sam?"**

"**Uh.. I- I came b-back here to grab m-my phone… I left it earlier." **I replied, stuttering.

"**Oh, here you go. I found it earlier on the beanbag… are you okay?" **He asked, handing me the phone. I quickly grabbed it and headed for the door leaving Freddie with no reply.

_Carly's POV_

Here I am sitting on the couch, rummaging through Sam's purse looking for my wallet, that girl is so sneaky! I checked the whole purse but my wallet is nowhere to be found! But, I did find something else. It's a strip of paper that looks like a fortune from a Fortune Cookie. Hmm…. This is weird. Sam was never the type to keep fortunes, she said they were silly and that they keep people's hopes up.

"**I wonder what Sam's fortune is…" **I said to myself. My eyes widened when I read the fortune.

"_You will fall in love with a complete nerd."_

Why would Sam keep a fortune like this? I flipped the strip to the other side and my jaw fell to the floor at what I just read. There, on the strip of paper, written with Sam's penmanship…

_If only he'd fall in love with me too._

HOLY CHIZ. Does this mean Sam liked Freddie? As in Freddie Benson? OMG! I cannot believe it! Who knew, right? This only means one thing…

_**Operation Bring Seddie Together is now in action!**_

Author's Note: Soooo, what do you think about this? I'm afraid it went horrible. :/ Review please! 3-5 chapters until next update. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _Helloooo people! New chapter! Enjoy. =)_

Chapter Two:

_Carly's POV_

I need to think of ways to get Sam & Freddie together. They both like challenges, bets And dares. So that's how I'll bring them together! This will be so much fun!

"**Hey Carls! I'll go out for a while, I need some air." **I heard Sam say.

"**Oh, sure! Just stay out of trouble, okay?" **I replied.

"**No guarantees! See ya later!" **She said before heading out the door.

"**I guess I'll just take a nap then start my plan tomorrow." **I said to myself.

I walked up the stairs and bumped into Freddie who looks like he's in a hurry.

"**Woah! Hold your horses! Why the hurry Freddie?" **I asked.

"**Where's Sam? Did you see Sam?" **He asked.

"**She went out! She told she's gonna catch some air." **I replied.

"**Okay, thanks! Bye!"**

I wonder what's going on with Sam and Freddie. I'll find out later, for now, it's time for a nap.

_Sam's POV_

Do you know the feeling of having the person you love be in-love with your best friend? I do.. It's called my life! I've tried so hard to get over my feelings for Freddie because I know that I'd just get my heart broken. Even the thought of Carly and Freddie alone is enough to make me cry…. I know, Pucketts don't cry, but I can't help it, okay? I let my tears fall one by one until my face is soaked with tears.

"**Sam? Are you okay?" **Oh God… exactly what I need right now!

"**Leave, Benson!" **I replied.

"**I'm not gonna leave, not when you're out here alone, crying." **When did he get so brave?

He sat down beside me as I wipe my tears away.

"**It's okay Sam, you can cry in front of me, I won't tell anyone." **Freddie said.

I let my tears fall again. **"Promise me something, Freddie."**

"**Sure, Sam, anything."**

_Freddie's POV_

"**Sure, Sam, anything." **I replied. I wonder what Sam wanted me to promise her, I can't even believe I saw Sam cry! She always told me, "Pucketts don't cry." Something must be bothering her SO bad, heck, she even called me Freddie!

"**Promise me you won't leave me, promise me you won't get tired of my beatings. Promise me you'll always be there for me." **Sam said, crying more.

I did something I never could imagine myself doing, I took Sam in my arms and hugged her tightly. I expected her to pull away or hit me but it never came, instead she cried into my chest.

"**I promise I won't leave you. I promise I won't get tired of you're beatings and I promise I will always be here for you." **I reassured her. I heard her mumble a thank you and I kissed her on top of the head and let her cry into my chest. Whatever Sam's thinking about right now affected her so much. I just hope she feels better soon.

After a few minutes, Sam's sobs turned into quiet whimpers and she retreated from my hug. **"I'm hungry, let's go get ham." **She said.

"**Now that's the Sam I know." **I replied with a laugh as we leave the Fire Escape.

_Author's Note: I know! Sam is out of character here, I'm sorry, but we need to see the sweet side of Sam once in a while, right? I'm sorry for the SHORT chapter, my iPod underestimated me! __**REVIEW PLEASE! =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! New chapter again! Yay! Carly's plan begins here! =)_

Chapter Three:

_Carly's POV_

Guess what? Melanie's coming to town and she told me she's gladly help with operation Seddie! Isn't that amazing? And I noticed something different with Sam and Freddie, Sam barely insults Freddie and whenever she does, Freddie doesn't fight back anymore, he just laughs it off. And they even hang out together more now! I guess Operation Seddie won't be so hard anymore. We're gonna do iCarly tonight and that's where my plan starts. Speaking of Sam and Freddie, I wonder where they are now

_Freddie's POV_

Ever since Sam & I had our little moment at the fire escape, the way I see her changed, she may be a mean, abrasive, strong bully but when you get to know her well, behind the brick walls she built, you'll see a sweet, caring, little Samantha Puckett. There are so many things about Sam that I never noticed before. The way her golden, beautiful hair bounces when she runs, the way her Carribean-Blue sparkle when she smiles, the way she licks her lips when she eats, the way she plays with a strand of her curls when she gets bored, the way her hips sway effortlessly when she walks and so many more. I've gotten over my crush on Carly a few months ago when she started dating Pee-Wee loving bad boy Griffin.

And maybe, just maybe, this tech-nub is falling in love with Samantha Joy Puckett.

_Sam's POV_

I fall in-love with the nub more and more everyday. He's just so kind and caring. He makes me feel safe whenever he's around, as if nothing can harm me. See what the dork did to me? He turned me into one of the saps from Carly's chick-flicks. We've been spending more time with each other ever since that night in the fire escape three weeks ago. We always go to the park where we met and play on one of the swingsets, or eat ice cream or just simply hang out. I'm thankful we have this nerd as our technical producer on iCarly. Speaking of which..

"**Yo, Frednub! iCarly starts in an hour and I'm tired! We should go now." **I said.

"**Yeah, sure." **He replied as he started to walk.

"**Didn't you hear me? I said I'm tired, which means I need a ride, Benson." **

He laughed and said, **"Hop on, Princess Puckett."**

_Carly's POV_

"**On this segment of iCarly, we're gonna take a dare from you guys!" **I said to the camera.

"**And whether we like it or not, we're gonna have to do it! So, Fredwad, give 'em the deets!" **Sam exclaimed. Freddie turned the camera to him and said, **"You may send us your dares via e-mail at iCarly_dares " **Freddie turned the camera back to us.

"**While we wait for an e-mail we will-"**

"**Wait, Sam! Carls! We've already got an e-mail! It's from a girl named Michelle, from Seattle!"**

OMG! The time has come! My plan is working! **"Oh! That was fast! Put the e-mail on the TV, Freddie!" **I said, trying my best to act like I don't know what's going on.

Freddie put the e-mail on TV and I read it out loud…

"_Dear Sam and Freddie,_

_Since you both bicker and fight so much, I dare you both to act like a married couple for two whole weeks. You both have to act sweet with each other, you have to live in the same house for two weeks, no fighting for two weeks and you're gonna have to take care of a baby. Whoever fails to do so will be facing a consequence and will have to admit on air that they lost because they couldn't handle a small dare._

_Carly,_

_I ask you and Spencer to go out of the apartment for two weeks so that Sam and Freddie could live together, and please find a baby that they could take care of. Thank you so much!_

_Good luck Sam and Freddie,_

_Michelle Collins"_

I looked at Sam and Freddie and saw both their eyes wide and both their jaws on the floor. I smiled to myself and said, **"They'll do it! Thank you, Michelle from Seattle!"**

"**But, Carls-" **Sam argued

"**And that's it for this week's iCarly!" **I cut her off.

Author's Note:

_Now wasn't that an amazing dare? :P_

_What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! =)_


End file.
